Blood and sand
by prinsesofmiddelaerth0
Summary: a love story.


Sparacus/varrow

Blood and sand.

My eyes are closed and I hear, no, I can feel the man next to me breathing. Feeling the hard stone under my back , hearing flames flicker which cast the dark shadows in this small cell. That man next to me is a good friend, no even more, he is the brother that I've never had. So many fights we have endured in the arena for the public that more like animals than men screamed for blood. Together we defeated the largest enemies. I fear the day that his blood will be spilt upon the sands of the arena. I stiffen when I feel a warm hand placed on my belly, wah! The fuck Varrow wake up, crazy, I see he's aroused through the cloth . I grab his hand and ask him "What are you doing Varrow are you out of your mind?". I keep staring blankly at him as he opens his eyes, "What is it, Spartacus why are you screaming?" and I can smell the strong scent of alcohol as he breathes out. "You're drunk, why are you drunk? You know we have to fight tomorrow" I snarl at him, but he just stares at me while he lifts his hand and touches my cheek. I'm stunned while staring into his deep blue eyes, he tells me "You know, I love you". For a second it felt like my whole world is swirling out of control, but then I smell that alcohol in his breath again, and I snap back into reality. I slap away his hand "What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled at him. I see the pain in his eyes and it feels like a soft ache inside of my heart, but I dismiss it instantly. I rub my face a little and sigh "Please just go to sleep and keep your hands to yourself, okay?", but then he grasps my waist and whispers me in the ear "I'm not drunk". I tense my muscles as I try to escape," let go" and I can feel his grip tighten. At first I tried to push him away, but he refuses to let go. I try to relax "What do you mean you're not drunk, I thought you were going to drown yourself in booze". " No, no I was just enjoying the party" he said with a smile. I shudder as I feel his hot breath all across my body, brushing my skin. That's when I get frustrated "Now let go of me already, you stupid drunk!"."Now hey, that's not a nice way to talk to the man who loves you". It feels like my heart just skipped a beat when my fist landed on his cheek. He finally backs off "Owww that hurt!". I stand looking down on him," Didn't I say to let go?". Even though what happened I can see how a narrow smile forms his lips "So... You want to fight, don't you?. And before I could even take a blink, I'm laying with my back down on the cell floor, with Varrow's weight killing me. "Get off!" I yell enraged.

The glint in his eyes, gives me a dry throat. "So you want to fight?" and he bows himself over me. "Okay, well then, let's see who's strongest". He raises up and presses me against the ground. I look at him "Are you sure?" Even I can hear my own sarcasm and he just looks amused. "Well then!" I yell as I throw him off of me, while I get on top of him, punching him till my fists feel numb. With a bang, I fly against the wall. And a slap against my jaw distracts me and with a hard kick against my stomach I lie dazed off against the wall. I can hear Varrow laugh "Haha, is that all you got?". I groan and put myself back on my feet. I launched another attack him again, My fist hits his temple, I dodge, a kick and I plant my elbow onto his ribs, now it's his turn to face the wall. "Have you had enough now!" " It has just begun". I watch as he lifts himself from the ground. Again we stand facing one another. We both wait wondering who will attack first. We stare at each other, our deep breaths make the air thick and heavy with tension. And then we go both in the attack, our bodies collide. He kicks my feet as I fall I drag him with me, making us both tumbling down the cell floor . Grunting, cursing and hitting eachother, we both end up panting on the opposite sides of the cell. "Varrow! God damn'it, I know you're drunk, but why are we doing this?". He just stares at me and says "I'm not drunk, didn't i tell you that before?". I look away from his blue eyes filled with something dark. It scares me. "You know that's bull shit!". "no!". I know one thing for sure as he approaches me crawling on his hands and knees, he touches my knee, "Are you listening Spartacus?". I stare at him while he approaches me even more. "You know I meant what I said". He is now so close i can feel his breath caress my cheeks and that I can count every single golden hair on his head. Gleaming in the flicker of the flames, "What do you mean?" My voice falters as my heart pounds all the way in my ears. Now I'm afraid he might hear my heart beating." You know what i mean... I love you." I feel all my muscles tense, it's like I'm preparing for an arena battle. I can almost feel the thick air with the smell of freshly spilt blood, and the crowd's crying for more. I feel Varrow's body pressing up against mine. "No" I whisper. "You feel same for me don't you?" My breath got stuck in my throat. I clench my fists ,"No" my voice turned cold as ice. I can feel Varrow tense up. "You are my brother, my friend" as I desperately try to persuade him. I put my hand on his shoulder , but he won't answer me. I feel his breath in my throat, when i feel his lips on my throat, I desperately grasp his shoulder, stop varrow, stop. Now a shiver runs through my body, when I feel his arm closing around my waist, pulling me closer, pressing me against him. His voice is low and dark, full with anger and hurt, "No Spartacus, I'll show you, you long for me as much as I crave for you." Anger just explodes my mind, the white hot inferno gives me my strength back, I try to push and kick him but he doesn't move a inch. I feel his grip around my waist thither, "Do you really want to soil our friendship!? Because you think you're in love with me, hahaha you fool" There is only silence, I feel emotionally drained, i stare past his golden locks, at flames that create shadows on the dark cell wall, I feel Varrow's warm body against mine, a calm overcomes me "Don't do this" I whisper quietly in his hair. You're drunk and not thinking straight. "I know what I want and what I want is you, your body, soul, and heart you're everything, give it to me or i will take it from you". "Get of me, where are the guards when you fucking need them" I mutter under my breath, I feel his tongue on my throat I hold my breath and my eyes shut, oh god.


End file.
